Feeling Broken
by JuliaRose98
Summary: This is about Katniss and Peeta's relationship, and how life is after the games. Pre-Epilogue. Rating is T for now. 1st Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm really sorry if this sucks. It is my 1****st**** try at a fanfic and I want it to be really good. More chapters to come if reviews are good. **

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

After everything I have been through….. My mind aches just thinking about it. The 1st Hunger Games, the Victory Tour, the 2nd Hunger Games, the revolution. And the aftermath.

I should have never volunteered, never stepped up on that stupid stage. What good did it do? Prim's dead anyway. Gale and I could have grown up…. Fallen in love, and gotten married. No I love Peeta… Peeta, Peeta, Peeta.

Peeta, Prim, and Rue would be dead. Cinna, Madge, and Finnick would still be alive, and little Finn would have a daddy.

But, the Hunger Games would continue and President Snow would still be alive, and President Coin. "Damn them" I mutter under my breath, "Damn them all".

I drag myself out of bed and into the waiting shower. Was it worth it? Was it… worth it? Yes….Yes it was.

After a much needed shower wrapping a towel around me, I walk into the warm bedroom and over to my dresser, grabbing a tank top and shorts.

"I'm glad I did it" I say. "It was well worth it". I smile to myself.

"What was well worth it" asks Peeta.

I jump nearly dropping my towel, but losing my clothes in the process. "Ummm… I... I was just….." I stammered, scrambling for my clothes.

"I was just thinking about…." I struggle for the right words to say. "Uh the new bow and arrow in the store. It was kind of expensive but it had some strength to it…"

Peeta cocks an eyebrow but otherwise leaves my statement alone, and crosses the room and pulls me into his arms.

"You can tell me... You know that… Right?" I inhale his scent. "I… I know. It's just that… I…" Peeta's hands find my waist pull me towards him, leaning down to kiss me.

His lips are soft but firm against mine. We separate and he leans his head on my shoulder whispering "I love you" in my ear. "I love you" I say back.

And I mean it. We walk downstairs for breakfast, and then it hits me. "Umm…. Peeta. I… I need to get dressed" I whisper, blushing.

"Uh... I… I'm sorry, I didn't realize" he stutters, and lets me go. I rush up the stairs and get dressed.

By the time I get back downstairs Haymitch is in my kitchen with a bottle in his hand talking to Peeta.

"Boy, I know you love her… So why the hell don't you tell her, get married and have some of those kids you're always talking about. Hell, have a sleepover, I'm tired of hearing it about 'Katniss is so beautiful, I love her and I want to get up in her…"

I clear my throat, loudly. "Katniss…. I… I never said that I wanted to get up in you're…." Peeta clears his throat.

"Hi sweetheart. I was just te…" Haymitch stops when I smack the bottle out of his hand…. It hits Peeta in the leg and falls to the ground, broken.

"Peeta, I… I didn't mean to… I just…" I'm cut off when Peeta slams me into the wall, holding my hands against the wall above my head.

"You just love to hurt me don't you? You stupid bitch!" He is screaming at me now, trapped in a venom corrupted memory. The grip loosens on my hands, and moves to my throat.

"I'll make sure you never hurt anyone ever again…" And his hand starts to tighten.

"Peeta stop it now!" yells Haymitch, from somewhere far away.

I look into Peeta's blue eyes, and they are the last thing I see before my world fades to black.

I'm sorry this chapter was so short. Review.

-JuliaRose98-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I have some really good ideas for this story….. But, I have the cursed writers block! Grrr…. Anyway, here is chapter 2.**

Katniss POV:

Sobbing… I wake up to, sobbing and a weird beeping noise.

Trying to open my heavy eyelids, I stifle a groan. What the hell? Finally I see the bright lights of the hospital room in District 12, and the sobbing figure in the corner. My mother? What is she doing in District 12?

"M...mom? Is that you?" my voice hoarse.

"Katniss, dear I… we were so worried about you. I…" I tone her out… Peeta, where is Peeta?

"Mom, where is Peeta. I… I need to talk to him." She doesn't reply, which worries me even more

. "Mom? Where is Peeta?" She stands and slowly crosses the room and sits on the edge of my bed. "Honey, Peeta is not well. He has been in a coma ever since he…. Um the incident. And he won't wake up."

As she explains I try and sit up. "Where is he?" I ask. "What room, When can I go see him, Can I go now?" running all my questions together.

"Katniss, I don't think that's the best idea right now." My mother explains to me, while a nurse comes in to check my IV.

"Your mother is right Katniss. Besides, you have some visitors" says the nurse. And right on cue…

"Hey Catnip, how are you doing?" Gale asks and I can't help but wonder what excuse my mother and Haymitch used for my injuries.

"Sweetheart, how are you feeling"? Speak of the devil.

"Ughh I'm okay I think. I just want to know why I am in here". My mother and Haymitch exchange a look.

"Honey I'm going to go get some food, I haven't eaten in a while."

Haymitch give my mother a pleading look before she leaves the room.

"Well..." Haymitch begins, "your oxygen levels were low, and you have a few broken bones in your hand. And you also have some bruises."

Thinking about it, my hand does really hurt. "Oh… I guess that is bad. But when do I get to leave? And where is Peeta?" I demand.

Haymitch sighs and rubs his head. "Fine," I start to get out of the bed. "I'll go find him myself".

Gale grabs my arm and pushes me back into the bed. "Oh no you don't Catnip. You need to rest; you can to find Mellark later."

"Gale's right sweetheart. If he is in a coma he won't even know your there. Rest up and I'll get his doctor in here to tell how he is, okay?"

I cross my arms and huff. "Whatever. But you still never told me when I can leave."

Haymitch and Gale exchange a look, and a man walks in who I can only assume is my doctor. "Katniss, it looks like your levels are back to normal. That means you have clearance to go home" says the doctor.

I grin. "Thanks, at least someone gives me answers." I glare at Gale and Haymitch. I start to get up out of bed.

"Here is some meds. This is a painkiller for your hand, one pill every time you feel you need it. But no more than 4 a day."

He gives me the bottle and I toss it in the bag Gale is holding. "This one is to help with the oxygen and sugar levels. One at every meal. No more than 3 a day." He tosses me that as well.

"Well, I believe my job here is done. I hope you feel better Miss. Everdeen." I nod.

"Thank you Doctor, I will make sure she gets home safely."

Haymitch winks at me. I sigh. "Alright, let's just hit the road. But I'm going to see Peeta first, so you might as well just take me so I don't have to sneak out."

Haymitch rolls his eyes at me. "Okay, come on sweetheart lets go see lover boy."

Peeta POV:

What happened to me? Where is Katniss? I hope I didn't hurt her. All these questions are running through my mind. But I can't seem to speak, or move. What is wrong with me? Why can't I move!

Katniss POV:

I walk in Peeta's house and up to his bedroom, with a cautious Gale and Haymitch following close behind me.

"Haymitch, why isn't Peeta in the hospital" I ask. Stopping outside his door, I turn around waiting for my answer.

"Well sweetheart, they figured he would come out of the coma faster by being surrounded by the familiar smells and aroma of his room. So the kept him here with a nurse, who sleeps in the extra bedroom down the hall. The doctor comes in and checks on him 3 times a day."

I nod my head and turn around to walk through the door and into Peeta's bedroom.

The first thing I see is his body sprawled across his bed as if he were asleep. But he is not moving, not even a twitch as far as I could see. When will he wake up? Is he dead?

I ponder these questions in my mind as I slowly walk over to the side of his bed, and sit. As I begin to stroke the side of his face I turn to face Gale and Haymitch.

"You guys can go. I've got him now" I tell them.

Gale shakes his head. "No way Katniss. Do you really think I would let you stay in this room by yourself with…. with, him? After what he did?"

I sigh and shake my head. "Gale, he won't do anything. He is in a coma, you know." He shakes his head incredously, and looks to Haymitch for help.

Haymitch shakes his head and begins to walk out of the room. "I'm going home call me if you need anything, I guess. I got to go feed my geese." And with that he shuffles out of the room.

"Katniss…" Gale begins to speak but I interrupt him. "Gale, just go downstairs. Nothing bad will happen I promise. If he wakes up I will come get you, okay?"

He sighs, but leaves the room. I turn and look at Peeta. He looks so peaceful. I just hope he wakes up soon.

I push him over to the right side of the bed, and take off my shoes, and strip off my hospital gown and rush into the bathroom to take a shower.

The water is a warm, strong and steady stream as it beats down on my back. I tilt my head back to wet my hair, and rub the rose smelling shampoo into it.

The shampoo brings back memories of the first hunger games, particularly Peeta's interview with Caesar Flickerman.

I hurry and rinse my hair to try and rid myself of the unwanted memory. Then I begin to wash my body, finally noticing the bruises that cover my arms

. I stand there rinsing my body when I hear a noise. I turn the water off and step out of the shower.

I grab a towel from the cabinet and wrap it around myself before I step out of the bathroom and into Peeta's bedroom.

I am shocked to see the scene in front of me. Buttercup, the mangy cat is hissing at Peeta, who is still lying down but hitting his headboard with his fists.

"Peeta…" I whisper gently. But the banging continues and so does the hissing.

I pick up Buttercup and throw him out of the room closing the door. I rush over to Peeta's side and gently pull his arms back to his sides while whispering comforting words into his ear.

Eventually he becomes stiff once again, and taking the opportunity I walk over to his dresser and pull on one of Peeta's oversized t-shirts.

Checking to see if he is still asleep I walk over to the window and open it a crack, just to let in some of the cool air from outside.

Then slowly, silently I walk over to Peeta's bedside and crawl in the bed beside him, pulling the blankets up over both of our bodies.

As I close my eyes I hear Peeta sigh and slowly drift off to sleep.

I focus on his steady breathing and eventually fall asleep.

**Okay, okay. I know this chapter isn't as long as it should be.**

**I'm working on Chapter 3 right now I promise. Review!**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I have been getting some good reviews, but not as many as I want. I know that sounds selfish but I just don't want to write this with only 5 people reading it. So tell your friends. Please! I don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

I wake up the next morning to an arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and Peeta's warm breath on my neck.

He sighs and shifts beside me. I shift my body so I am facing him, and look up to see his beautiful blue eyes staring into my gray ones. He smiles at me, and I smile back.

"Hello Peeta. I'm glad you are awake" I say. He says nothing but rolls himself away from me and gets up out of bed.

I shiver feeling the cold air from the window, and from the lack of his body's heat. I move to lean against the headboard, pulling the blankets with me.

Peeta must have seen me shiver because he quickly crosses the room and closes the window I had opened the night before.

"I'm going to go shower" he states, and with that he walks over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear, sweatpants and a plain gray shirt.

He turns and smiles at me before walking into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Peeta POV:

I walk into the bathroom, taking off my flannel pants and t- shirt before I step into the shower

As I stand under the shower head, I think about what just happened. The water is hot against my pale skin.

As it runs over my hair I think about what I should say to Katniss. What injuries did she receive?

Looking back I remember seeing a few bruises on her arms and a bandage on her hand. "Stupid, Stupid" I mutter to myself.

I start to massage the shampoo into my shaggy blonde hair; it is about do for a trim I think… I tilt my head back to rinse the suds out of my hair.

"Shit" I step out of the shower to get a wash cloth out of the cabinet, when I hear a shocked gasp.

I turn around and see Katniss standing at the sink washing her face, and looking in the mirror at my naked body.

I jump back into the shower trying to control my blush.

I stick my head out of the shower, "Katniss can uh, you grab me a wash cloth" I ask.

"Uh.. Y… yeah sure" she says her blush clearly noticeable.

She tosses me an old yellow wash cloth and rushes out of the bathroom.

I begin to wash my body. Did she see anything? Now I'm really blushing. I quickly finish and dry myself off, before getting dressed.

Then I rush downstairs to make some bread.

Katniss POV:

Oh my gosh. I can't believe that just happened. The last thing I was expecting was for Peeta to get out of the shower when I was washing my face.

He is probably so embarrassed, what if he thinks I seen…. I mean, you know. I can feel my cheeks starting to burn. He has muscles, they are BIG.

Maybe the bakery did do some good considering the lifting….

I hear a knock on the door, and get up to go answer it. It is Haymitch, drunk as usual, with Gale following close behind.

"You didn't stay last night" I ask Gale.

"Yeah I did, but I went to the Hob to trade some squirrel. Greasy Sae said to give this to you" and he hands me a bag.

"How is lover boy" Haymitch asks.

"Is Mellark awake yet" Gale asks at the same time a Haymitch.

"Yes and actually, he is doing pretty well" I begin. "He is in the shower right now. He will probably be down in a few". I blush remembering this morning's encounter.

Gale and Haymitch exchange a confused look, at my red face.

I look away, and see a movement in the corner of my eye.

"Buttercup get down!" I yell at the stupid cat, which is clawing at the top of Peeta's kitchen counter.

As usual he ignores my scolding, and continues, until Gale bats him off the counter.

I hear a shuffling coming from the stairwell and see Peeta's tall, lean body slowly moving down the stairs.

"Good morning Peeta. Nice of you to finally join us" Haymitch says.

"Yeah. I guess" Peeta replies, while glaring at Gale who has now stepped in front of me, as if to protect me from Peeta.

I roll my eyes. "So what do you want for breakfast" I ask, looking for a topic change.

"I was going to make some cheese buns for breakfast. That is if you want some." Peeta says.

"I have some fresh fruit I got from the Hob" Gale says.

"Okay, fruit and cheese buns for breakfast. Sounds good to me, how about you Haymitch?" I ask.

"Mhmm…" He mutters, completely oblivious to the current conversation.

Peeta walks into the kitchen and I slowly follow.

"Peeta, I am really sorry for walking in on you this morning. I didn't expect you to get out when I was in there washing my face. I guess it could have waited but it kind of felt dirty…." I trail of, realizing I am sounding like a complete idiot.

I stare at the floor. "Katniss…" Peeta begins.

He walks over to me and gently cups my face in his hand, and pulls my chin up so I have to look in his eyes.

Slowly he leans down and ever so gently his lips touch mine.

"Hey Katniss… do you want me t…" Gale stops talking.

"I… I'll just let you continue what you're…. Um doing." And he walks out of the room with a red face.

I stand on my tiptoes and touch my lips to Peeta's once again.

I feel him smile against my lips. Eventually we pull away, and he walks over to the to the kitchen cupboards and grabs the ingredients for the cheese buns.

After rummaging through all of Peeta's cupboards, I finally find the plates and leave the kitchen to set the dining room table for breakfast.

I see Haymitch sitting on the couch with a bottle of white liquor in his hand, surprise, surprise.

I walk out onto the front porch, and see Gale sitting on the swing with his head in his hands.

"Gale, I…" I trail off, not knowing what I want to say.

"Katniss, did you ever love me" he asks me the question I have been avoiding for a long while.

"Gale, you have always been more of a brother than a lover to me…. It is Peeta. I think it always has been. Besides, you have your job in District 2, and I bet you have a whole line of beautiful women waiting to get a swing at Gale Hawthorne." I tease him, and he shakes his head and smiles.

"I know. I just kind of always knew in my heart, but I still hoped." He shakes his head. "I just want you to be happy…. Catnip" He smiles.

"Thank you Gale." He stands up and hugs me gently.

"Well we better go see if Peeta needs any help." He states, letting me go and turning around walking into the house. I follow behind him.

I enter the living room and I smell the faint scent of cheese buns. My stomach growls loudly, and Gale laughs and Haymitch says,

"Let's go see if lover boy has any cheese buns ready."

**Okay, you probably all HATE me for not being able to dish out longer chapters.**

**I will update as soon as I can. I will try and update once a day.**

**Continue to review. **

**-JuliaRose98-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OH my goodness, guys all the reviews are really nice! Thank you. P.S- Read the stories from zalamode00, and from Falafel Waffel. They are my FAV authors. (Sorry for the late update, school has been really busy). **

**Don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

Gale and Haymitch follow me into the kitchen. The smell of cheese buns becomes stronger.

I inhale the delicious scent, and smile.

"I'm just taking them out of the oven, but remember they are going to be really hot." Peeta says and turns to set the hot tray on the stove top, and begins to lift them off the tray and onto a plastic platter.

I rush over and hurry to pick one off the platter; it has been to long since I've had one of these.

"Shit! That is really hot" I shout dropping the bun on to the floor, clutching my hand to my chest with my broken one.

Buttercup walks over to the cheese bun and picks it up and runs out the slot in the door with it. Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"Katniss! I told you it was going to be really hot…" Peeta sighs and begins to examine my burnt hand.

"I know but it has been so long since I had one. I couldn't wait any longer." I smile sheepishly and continue, "Great, now I have a broken hand and a burnt hand." I sigh. "I'm sorry; I should have listened to you."

Peeta shakes his head. "Oh now you realize that?" He sighs and shakes his head once more. "Come on let's go fix this."

He gestures to my burnt hand. "And you need a new bandage on your broken one, because it is wet from the shower."

Haymitch shakes his head and grabs two cheese buns, one for each hand, and takes a huge bite out of each of them. 'What a pig'

"Haymitch!" I shout. He looks at me. "Make sure you save me some."

Gale shakes his head and laughs before he grabs one for himself.

"Whatever sweetheart" Haymitch says with a mouthful.

Peeta rolls his eyes and guides me upstairs and into his bedroom.

Peeta POV:

I lead Katniss into my bathroom.

"I told you not to touch those Katniss" I whisper as I begin to put burn ointment on her burnt hand.

As I rub it in, I am taken back to the 74th Hunger Games.

I push her away from me fighting a flashback, but losing.

"K… Katniss…" I say struggling to fight back to hijacked memory, telling myself that it is not real.

"G… get out of here…" I back myself back against the wall and the memory takes over.

Katniss POV:

Peeta backs up against the bathroom wall, and his eyes go dark.

Quickly he walks forward again, and pushes me into the wall behind me.

"Peeta. Peeta please" I plead. "Whatever it is, it is not real. Peeta it is not real." I whisper desperately.

"Peeta remember this song?" I ask and begin to sing. "Are you? Are you?"

He presses closer. "Coming to the tree? Where they strung up a man."

He slowly releases me, and presses his forehead against mine, and smiles.

"Of course, I remember that song" He says.

"Katniss?" I lift my head and look into his bright blue eyes.

"Yes Peeta?" I ask, as he stares back into my eyes.

"You love me? Real or not real?" he asks.

I don't know what to say. I reply the only way that makes sense.

"Real" I say.

He smiles and pulls me close, pressing his lips to mine.

It feels so good to kiss Peeta again. And not for the interviews, or the Capital. But for us. I smile against his lips, and slowly, reluctantly pull away.

"Peeta, can we start wrapping this" I ask shyly, holding up my broken hand. "It kind of hurts. But we can kiss after breakfast." I finish and smile.

He chuckles quietly and gently begins wrapping my hand. After he finishes he leans down and kisses me.

When he pulls away, he smiles. "Sorry. I couldn't wait until breakfast was over." He says, and pulls me in for another kiss.

I smile at him and he wraps his muscled arm around my thin waist, and we walk down the stairs for breakfast.

Peeta POV:

I tug Katniss close to my body and we walk down the steps. Once we reach the kitchen I release her and walk over to get some cheese buns. But they are all gone. "Oh shit" I mutter to myself quietly.

Katniss POV:

I walk over to where the cheese buns are, well USED to be.

"UGH!" I scream and spin on my heels so I am facing Gale and Haymitch. "YOU COULDN'T SAVE ME ONE FUCKING CHEESE BUN"! I scream in their faces.

Are you kidding me? Not one single cheese bun out of how many? 12?

I let out one more deranged scream and rush past Gale smacking him in the process and right towards Haymitch. As I reach him I bring my arm back to punch him in the face, but someone grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Katniss. It is okay. I promise you I'll make some more." Peeta says gently in my ear.

I sigh. "Oh alright." After thinking I have calmed down Peeta releases me, and I turn and smack Haymitch as hard as I can in the face.

"Asshole" I grumble and walk out of the house and down to the woods.

As I walk towards the woods, I hear shouting.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I turn towards where I thought the sound of my name came from. Immediately I wish I didn't.

"Hello…." I clear my throat, and start over again.

"Hello Effie" and she pulls me into a hug.

Peeta POV:

"Really?" I scratch my head, making a mental note to get my shaggy blonde hair cut.

"Did you guys really have to eat ALL of the cheese buns? I ask them.

Gale shrugs as Haymitch begins to explain.

"I thought it would be funny. I just didn't expect her to react like that..."

"We didn't really eat them all there are still 8 left. We just put them up so she couldn't see them" Gale explains for Haymitch. "We really didn't think she would react like that" He finishes."

I sigh. "Yeah well you thought wrong". Gale and Haymitch look at the floor ashamed. "We had better go and find her before she gets into any trouble. You guys know Katniss." I reply.

"You don't have to look very far." Katniss walks into the kitchen.

"We have a visitor." She says and in walks…. Effie?

Haymitch and I exchange a confused look.

"Hey Effie how you been" I ask, as she walks into the room and pulls out a stool.

"Good. But that's not the reason I am here" She explains.

"Then why are you here?" asks Katniss.

"To bring you back to the Capital. Of course!" she exclaims.

Katniss and I both let out a groan.

Here we go again. When will we be able to just live our lives?

**Yes I know. You guys can all virtually smack me. I give you permission to. I am VERY VERY TRULLY sorry that I took this long to update.**

**Review as always.**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I will update the next chapter as soon as I can. I promise. I will work on this story all weekend long. **

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

The last thing I want to do is return to the Capital, but of course Effie has her own ideas as usual.

"Effie please, can we at least discuss this a little bit?" I beg.

Peeta looks at Effie as if willing her to change her mind. He knows how much I don't want to return to that horrible place. And I know he doesn't want to go back either.

Effie smiles and replies to my desperate plea, "Be reasonable Katniss. It has been 4 months since you have been there last. You're just lucky that they have let you be for this long. Any longer and…. I don't even want to complete that thought" she ends with a shudder.

Haymitch rolls his eyes. And Peeta crosses the kitchen and closes the short distance between us, and enveloping me in a hug.

Effie raises her eyebrows at us. "So will we be able to tell all of Panem that our 'star crossed lovers' and together even after the rebellion" she asks us, smiling.

Me and Peeta smile. "Of course Effie" I say still smiling, and I turn my head and press my lips to Peeta's.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Gale raise his eyebrows, and Effie and Haymitch's mouth drop all within 5 seconds.

I smile against his lips before finally, reluctantly, and slowly pull away.

Peeta POV:

I look over Katniss's shoulder and see Effie, as well as Haymitch staring at us dumbfounded. I turn Katniss around and hold her close to me, with my arm around her tiny waist. She really needs to eat some more.

"Well, I guess that Panem will see their favorite tributes in tomorrow's interview with Caesar Flickerman" Effie states excitedly, clapping her hands.

"No, Effie. Come on can we not… I just don't want to… Ughh. Never mind." Katniss says. "I guess as long as they have lamb stew. And can we go see my mother, and Annie. I have some apologizing to do." She finishes frowning, with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Of course. We are going to do something similar to the Victory Tour. You will visit all the Districts, and your prep team will be there to dress you." Effie frowns as she overlooks our attire.

"Cinna actually left some of his old drawings. We knew they were for you, so you will be wearing those. And every night there will be a feast in your honor. Gale is going back to District 2, so we will just drop him there." Effie says smiling.

While she is speaking for the first time since Katniss brought her into my house, I get a good look at Effie. She looked somewhat similar to what she looked like during the first Hunger Games. She lost the heavy makeup and settled for a pale pink eye shadow, pink blush, and a bright pink (old habits never change I guess), that matches her pale pink business suit type outfit will light pink heels. She has a long brown wig, unless that's her real hair, I mean I wouldn't know because she always had on wigs. I think smiling.

"Effie?" I accidently interrupt Gale's statement to Effie about going on the 'Victory Tour' with us. Everyone turns to look at me, with questioning looks on their faces. Haymitch takes a large swig of his liquor.

"Is that a wig or your real hair" I ask her sincerely, and Haymitch chokes on his drink laughing, before he falls onto the floor shaking with laughter. Katniss and Gale stand there with goofy grins, laughing like idiots.

Effie gives me a less than impressed look before answering me with a "Yes Peeta, this is actually my real hair. Fascinating isn't it?" She asks sarcastically, with a smirk on her face, which is very out of character for Effie.

"Sorry Effie. I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious. You look a lot different than you used to." I say and Katniss shakes her head in agreement, before helping Haymitch up off the floor.

"Yeah sure, can we just get on with this? I have to book your train tickets now, and then find your hotel, and get the prep team here by tomorrow at 8 am. And then we must leave by noon." She rabbles off a list of uninteresting things, which me and Katniss could care less about.

"Yes ma'am. I am going to go take a shower and then go to the woods and get some squirrels or rabbits for dinner tonight. Effie, Gale, and Haymitch you are all welcome to stay for dinner. I am also going to pick up some groceries for the house." Katniss says.

"Catnip, I am going to go visit Greasy Sae, but if you need any help hunting I'll help you." Gale says.

But Katniss just shakes her head, before slowly walking up the stairs.

Effie excuses herself to go make some calls, and Haymitch goes home to refill of liquor, Gale following close behind them.

I follow Katniss up the stairs. As I walk into my room she is sitting on my bed.

"Peeta, last night was one of the only nights that I have slept soundly ever since…. Everything." She says as I walk over to sit by her on my mattress." C… can I move in here with you. I will help out around the house and everything. I just…"

I cut her off by leaning over to kiss her. "Of course you can move in Katniss. We can go get your clothes today before you go hunting." I whisper against her lips.

"After all it is only 11:33 am, and dinner won't be until at least 5:30 or 6:00 pm, right?" I ask, my lips barely touching hers.

She smiles and says, "Yeah that's perfect" before closing the short distance between us. I let my tongue slip out and touch her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth willingly.

We kiss for what seems like hours, before pulling away in need of air.

Smiling at her, I stand up and reach my hand down to grab hers, and pull her off the bed before pulling her close to me.

We walk down the stairs together, and over to her house to move her out.

**Hey guys it is me again. It has been too long. I am debating changing the rating and adding a more 'romantic' chapter. I don't know though. Review and tell me what you think. (I love you guys did you know that)?**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay guys. I am still thinking about the 'romantic' chapter. I am not sure if it will be anytime soon though. After all, they have plenty to do in all the Districts. *Wink Wink*.**

**Still don't own the Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

I finish packing the rest of my cloths that still fit me into the box Peeta had grabbed from downstairs, and slowly move over to strip my sheets and comforter off my bed and fold them and put them in the box with my clothes.

"Katniss, are you almost done? I packed up all of the stuff from downstairs that you asked for." Peeta asks, as he walks into my bedroom. Well former bedroom.

"Yeah, I just finished up." I say, turning towards him.

He smiles and pulls me close, pressing his lips firm against mine. I pull away and smile at him, still in his arms.

"Okay, I'll get this over to my house so we can unpack later. It is 2:30 now so you need to get hunting, so we can have dinner done on time. I need to clear out my dresser, so you have room for your clothes. I will start the cheese buns when you get back from hunting." He says, before slowly releasing me.

"I had better get going. I will see you later." I say before, standing on my tip toes to quickly press my lips to his. Then I walk out of the room and downstairs to get my bow and arrows from the closet. I started keeping them there after the rebellion. And run out the door towards the fence.

As I reach the fence, I hear the whistle of a mockingjay. I climb under the fence and run deep into the brush.

As I reach the spot me and Gale used to meet at I stop, and look at my surroundings, before hearing a rustling. I spin on my heels towards the noise and release my arrow into the neck of large buck.

I smile to myself. Deer have always been a rare catch. I bend down and grab my game knife and carve the meet out and put it in my game bag, before taking the entrails for Buttercup and the ribs for Greasy Sae.

I make my way back through the woods and into the Hob. Where I am greeted by Greasy Sae, who I hand the bones from the deer and a spare rabbit I had shot on the way back through the woods.

"Nice catch Katniss." She congratulates me. I nod and excuse myself.

"I have to go cleanup for dinner" I say, and grab the rest of the game, and the entrails for Buttercup and head home.

As I walk I breathe in the cool air, and look at my surroundings. Not much has changed since I was sixteen. We now have a hospital, and people aren't starving nearly as much anymore, thanks to our food shelter in the center of the Hob. And people are fixing up the old buildings, but District 12 stays like it was as in the Seam, and the Merchants. We still mine, but in a much safer way.

I round the corner and enter Victor's Village. There are some many empty homes here, maybe we can…. Rent them out? I'll mention in to Peeta and Haymitch later.

I walk through Peeta's front yard; I guess our front yard now, and into the big house.

Peeta is in the living room dusting the mantle of the mahogany fireplace.

"Peeta, you cleaned the house?" I ask, looking around the large living room, making my way towards the kitchen.

"Yeah it was kind of a mess. I put my warm clothes in the dresser, and my others in a box to go either in the attic, or the basement. We can do the same to yours." He says, then looks down and gasps.

"Katniss! Your so muddy, and is that blood?" he asks pointing to my torn up jeans.

"Yes." I say laughing. "I did go hunting Peeta. Let me take a shower and then I'll clean this up and start dinner." I say, and begin to walk towards the stairs.

"Oh no you don't, you are taking those nasty clothes off right here and throwing them away… Except for your father's jacket, I'll throw that in the laundry." He says, walking towards me.

"Y… You want me to take off my clothes….Here?" I ask incredously, and point to the spot I am standing in.

"Yes Katniss. I don't want you leaving a muddy blood trail all through the house and up to our bathroom." He says, as he grabs my coat and tugs it off my shoulder and lays it on the ground.

"Okay. Turn around for a second will you?" I ask and he smirks at me before obeying my request.

I pull my shirt up over my head and toss it in the trashcan in the kitchen. Then I tug on my ratted, ill-fitting jeans and step out of them and toss them in with the shirt. As I walk into the living room to grab my jacket I am met by Peeta as he pulls my half naked self in to his arms and puts his mouth on mine.

"Peeta" I say surprised, when he lifts me into his arms and carry me upstairs to the bathroom.

He sets me down, and looks at me.

"You are so beautiful Katniss. I really love you." He says. And he pulls me close to him once again and kisses me, before he turns around and walks out the door, leaving me wanting him more than I would have ever thought possible.

Peeta POV:

"Idiot." I mutter to myself.

Why did I kiss her? She was half naked, dammit.

"You're a fucking idiot" I say.

"Who is a fucking idiot" Haymitch asks as he walks in unannounced as usual.

I sigh. "I am. I kind of kissed Katniss, when she was half naked." I try and explain.

"So, you wanted to do it but she didn't want to so now your embarrassed." He asks, taking a drink of….. WATER?

"Yes. Wait no! I just told her to take her clothes off…" Wait that sounds wrong. Haymitch raises and eyebrow. "I mean her muddy hunting clothes and to go take a shower because I didn't want her to track mud all over the house. She did and I kissed her and carried her upstairs." I say, looking down at the floor, my face red.

"Oh. Well maybe she did want to do…." Haymitch begins but I cut him off.

"Is that water you are drinking Haymitch" I ask.

"Umm. Yeah, long story short Effie cut my liquor supply down to 3 bottles a month so I have to cut back. Anyway, I'm going to go get a refill and watch some TV." And with that he walks in to the kitchen and refilled his glass with water before flopping down heavily on my couch.

I was over to the cabinet and begin to knead the dough for the cheese buns, for dinner when someone comes up behind me and rests their head on my shoulder. Katniss I think.

"Hey Peeta." She says, and I turn around only to have my lips touch hers.

She deepens the kiss and we pull away a minute later panting, in need of air.

"I love you Peeta. But maybe tonight" she says winking recalling earlier today.

I smile, and say "I will hold you to that." And I turn back to the dough on the counter.

After I put the dough in the oven Katniss begins to cook the venison, and begins to boils some noodles.

Effie walks in and asks if she can do anything. We deny her request to help, and she walks into the living room and sits beside Haymitch on the couch.

"Peeta the food is done, will you go set the table and I will bring it out." Katniss asks.

As I am setting the table Katniss brings out the noodles and meat. I look at her. She looks like a mom, dinner every night breakfast every morning mom. I smile, and she turns away and walks back into the kitchen to retrieve the corn and cheese buns.

"Haymitch! Effie! Dinner is ready, go wash your hands and come sit at the table." Katniss orders.

I walk up to her and smile. "You sound like a mother trying to get her kids to wash up for dinner."

She smiles back at me. "Maybe someday soon Peeta, maybe someday soon." She says and kisses me before shooing me into the kitchen to wash my hands.

As we wash our hands in the sink I think about what she said. Did she mean she might want to have kids 'someday soon'?

We all sit at the table and Katniss orders us to grab hands and pray.

"Dear lord, thank you for all you have given us today. Please tell everyone up there with you…. That we miss them, and that I am sorry I let them down. I Jesus, name I pray, Amen." Katniss prays for us, with tears in her eyes.

I lean across the table and kiss them away, before whispering in her ear "You did great, Katniss." Meaning more than one thing, before we begin to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey it is 10:30pm. Where I live right now and I am still typing… FOR YOU! And it is even a school night. That's just telling you how excited I am for thing. And that I love you people. (I did tell you that right?) Okay here is the next chapter. **

Katniss POV:

After we finish eating, we talk for a while we get a few drinks, before I get up and clear the table and Peeta helps me wash the dishes. Effie and Haymitch go into the living room arguing about Haymitch's outfits for the trip to the Capital.

"I am glad you ate Katniss. You are too skinny." Peeta says, and squeezes my side making me squirm, and he laughs at my response.

"I'm glad my ticklishness is amusing to you Mellark" I tease, and pretend to scowl at him.

"Kat, you know I am just messing. But I am really glad you ate tonight, you were getting awfully skinny." He says, and I raise my eyebrows teasing him with my hands on my hips.

"I didn't mean it like that. I mean you were skinny before, but now you're just really… Because, I mean" I laugh at his stuttering, watching him squirm like I did moments before.

He looks at me through narrowed eyes, "Just remember, I know where you live. And don't forget your promise you made to me before dinner." He says winking, recalling the moment when he was baking bread.

"I said maybe Peeta, not I promise." I say, testing him to see how far he will push me on this. How much he wants it.

"Well, maybe I will just have to change your mind." He whispers, and pulls me into his arms kissing me. He lifts me on the counter still kissing me.

"Ehem!" Effie clears her throat. "I am taking one of the spare rooms in Haymitch's home. We are leaving now. After all it is getting pretty late. I will be here at 11:30 sharp tomorrow morning, got it?" She doesn't wait for an answer before walking out of the door. Haymitch walks in the kitchen eyeing our position, me on the kitchen counter, Peeta in between my legs which are wrapped around his waist. His hands resting on my waist and mine on his shoulders, awkward!

"Have a nice night sweetheart" Haymitch says, winking.

"You too lover boy" he says, with a sly grin on his face before walking out of the kitchen.

I hear the front door open and close. I look into Peeta's blue eyes, and we bust up laughing. Once we can breathe again he picks me up off the counter, and carries me up to our bedroom for the second time today.

He lays me down on the bed and takes off his shirt and throws it to the floor, and lies down beside me.

He rolls over so he is looking into my eyes.

"Can we please? You know how much I love you… I have always loved you Kat." He says

"R… Really? But I… I just thought… Since I don't want children?" I ask. I have loved this man for years now, but I am not if this is the right option right now.

"Of course Katniss. I know you don't want kids. Don't forget you told me maybe someday. Just remember, the Hunger Games are over. Our children will never be reaped. No one else will, because of you." He says.

"Thank you Peeta but can we just… I mean can we… I want to now… Well I mean..." I struggle for the correct words.

What do I just blurt out 'Peeta I want to have sex with you'?

"You what? Did you just say you want to have sex with me, Katniss?" Peeta asks.

Shit, did I just say that out loud?

"I… Uh." Ugh! It's no use.

"Yes, I want to have sex with you Peeta. Now, like right now." I try to say confidently, but I can feel the burning in my cheeks.

"Okay. Then let's do it" Peeta says.

Peeta POV:

I pull her thin shirt over her head, and toss it to the ground.

As I work to get her shorts off the she tries to cover the scars, looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"Don't" I say, taking her shorts off and pulling her arms away from her chest. "You are beautiful. And anyway I have to same scars but you don't mind them on me." I say, gesturing to the scars covering my torso.

"Yeah, but you're a guy Peeta. I am a girl, and we aren't supposed to have scars covering our chests." She says, as she covers herself once more.

"Katniss, I love you for who you are. Not what you look like. But I think your pretty damn sexy anyway." I say, once again pulling her arms away from her half naked body.

"Whatever Peeta." She says, laughing at me. "Now let's get your pants off."

I laugh and unzip my pants tugging them to the ground.

And that is how the night begins.

Katniss POV:

I wake up the next morning with my head resting on Peeta's chest and his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me close. And with an ache all over my body.

Then I remember what happened last night. Me and Peeta had sex? Oh my gosh.

Peeta shifts beneath me. And his breathing eventually lulls me back to sleep.

"Hey lover boy get up! It is 11 pm. and you and Katniss need to get ready for the Capital interviews because the prep team…" Haymitch cuts off when he walks into the room and takes in the scene around him. I am laying half on top of Peeta with my leg hooked around his waist, his arms around me. Oh and both of us are naked.

"Huh? W… What?" Peeta opens his eyes, and looks at Haymitch who is leaning against the door frame laughing like an idiot.

"So, I see you guys took my advice to 'have a nice night'.' He says, still laughing.

I feel the blood rushing to my face, and I bury my head into Peeta's chest.

Peeta sits up pulling me and the blanket closer to him once he is resting against the headboard. He chucks the nearest pillow at Haymitch's face to stop him from laughing.

"Okay, okay, sorry lover boy I am leaving now. Just get up, the prep team is on their way, and will be here soon." Haymitch says, before turning around to walk out the door.

"Oh and nice hair Katniss. You might want to use a brush on that mess." Haymitch says, and walks out the door.

"Well, that was awkward." Peeta says, smiling shyly.

"Yeah tell me about it. Peeta, last night was the best night I have had forever. Thank you, and I really love you." I say smiling.

"Same here Katniss. Same here." Peeta says and slowly gets up and walks into the bathroom. Seconds later I hear the water turn on.

I walk into the bathroom as well, and step into the shower.

"Katniss, what are you doing in here" Peeta asks.

"Looking for a replay of last night" I say, grinning like an idiot.

Peeta sighs and says "Maybe later. If we don't hurry up the prep team will walk in here on us. Or worst… Haymitch or Effie."

"I'll hold you to that." I say, giggling.

"I will let you." Peeta smiles, and begins to wash my body.

I return the favor.

**I am writing chapter 8 now.**

**Review Please!**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It has been too long. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been crazy. Well here is the next Chapter. **

**Don't own Hunger Games.**

Katniss POV:

After a long and exciting shower we walk downstairs hand in hand and into the living room where our prep team is waiting.

"Katniss! Your eyebrows!" Flavius yells at me.

Venia sighs.

"You just don't give any of us a break do you?" Octavia asks, smiling.

"Why would she do that?" Peeta asks, as he puts his arm around my waist.

"You have no room to judge Peeta. Look at your hair! When is the last time you go a haircut? Last time you saw Haymitch without a bottle in his hand?" Venia asks, pointing a finger at him.

"Sorry Venia." Peeta says, halfheartedly.

I smile and Peeta pulls me tight against me, kissing my cheek.

"Okay everybody, let's get to work" Effie says, as she walks into the living room.

"Wait." I yell, and everybody but Peeta jumps. "I haven't had my breakfast yet." I lower my voice.

"I'll make cheese buns, while you guys fix Katniss up. She usually takes longer anyway." Peeta says, squeezing my waist and sending me into a fit of giggles, while I try and squirm away from his grabby fingers. And he pulls me in and gently kisses me.

"Oh, get a room. Oh wait I heard from Haymitch you already did" says a teasing and familiar voice.

I turn around slowly. "Jo….Johanna?" I stutter, shocked she is here.

"Yes it's me Katniss" she says smiling, and walks over enveloping me in a tight hug.

When she finally releases me Peeta grabs for me again, pulling me into his arms.

"I am going to go get those cheese buns started" he says. I nod and he kisses me before wandering off to the kitchen.

"So…. What are you doing here?" I ask Johanna.

"Oh they didn't tell you" she asks.

I shake my head no.

"Oh, well I am here because I am touring the Districts with you. And I am needed for the interview about the Quarter Quell, and the Rebellion with you and Peeta."

"T… The what?" I ask quietly, shocked.

"Yeah. Peeta has one about his time as prisoner and you both have one about the Hunger Games, and then 2 more about the Quarter Quell and Rebellion with me. I have one about my time in the Games. And they want to talk to you about… Um… Prim" Johanna barely whispers the last word. Haymitch walks in with a bottle of liquor. As usual.

I hold back the vomit starting to fill up my mouth. I run through the kitchen to the bathroom, and throw up into the toilet. A few seconds later, I feel someone pull my hair out of my face.

"It's okay. Here drink this." Peeta says, and hold out a glass of water. I gladly take it, and take a drink before spiting it back out into the toilet.

Peeta helps me stand. "Thank you. I just… it was too much at once." I say, and he nods in agreement.

"Come on. Let's go get you toothbrush. I am definitely not kissing you until you brush your teeth, not after that" he says, pointing to the vomit in the toilet.

I laugh and reach over to flush it down.

I turn to walk out the door, but Peeta blocks my way.

"Peeta?" I ask, afraid he is having another flashback.

My fears disappear when he smiles and sweeps me into his arms, and walks out of the bathroom and up to get my toothbrush.

After I brush my teeth, I walk downstairs and into the kitchen. The cheese buns are done.

I run over to them pushing Johanna out of the way, grabbing 3 of them and shoving one into my mouth.

"Boy. Effie would be so proud. 'Katniss! Manners'" Haymitch mocks, oblivious to an aggravated looking Effie that is standing behind him staring daggers at his back.

"I would not be proud Haymitch." She says, walking towards him.

"Now, no liquor for you" she says, and grabs the bottle from him and pours it down the sink.

"And where is you outfit? Come on people. We are behind schedule enough already as it is." She complains.

"Jeeshh, Katniss. Hungry aren't we?" Johanna says, pushing past me and grabbing a cheese bun.

"Mmmhumm" I mumble, my mouth full of food.

"Last time I made cheese buns, Gale and Haymitch ate them all. Didn't leave Katniss one." Peeta explains.

"Whoa!" Johanna says. "And you are still alive?" she asks Haymitch.

"As alive as I'll ever be" he says, and Effie shoos him out of the room to get him dressed.

Peeta POV:

I can't help stare at her while they braid her hair, and place it on top of her head. They cut mine short, really short. When the finish with me they are still working with Katniss, as usual. I leave to go get dressed, so Effie will stay off my back. She is been pushy lately. When I come back in Gale is just arriving.

"Hey Mellark, you don't look like Haymitch anymore." Gale jokes, when he walks in.

"Hey Gale. Where have you been all day?" Katniss asks, leaning forward only to get yanked back in place by Flavius who is still doing her hair.

"Ouch" she says, and bats gently at his hand. He smiles and continues his work.

"Sorry Catnip. Had some last minute business to complete" he says, and flops down on to the couch.

"Huh. Business, you say? What kind of 'business'?" She asks.

"Well, I had to call President Paylor back and remind her that I am take to position she has offered me. Then I" he gets cut off when Katniss asks, "Position? What kind!"

"When we arrive back in District 2, I will sign the papers she has sent for me. Then I will officially be known as..." Katniss leans forward, in anticipation.

"Hold still" Flavius hisses, and Venia rubs at the dark line now streaked across her face. Eyeliner.

Katniss rolls her eyes, but doesn't move.

"Commander Hawthorne." Gale finishes, and Katniss jumps up, earning another black streak and quiet scolding from Flavius before rushing over and giving Gale a small hug.

I am not jealous. I am not. Nope.

I tense up. Traitor, she is a traitor. No, it is Katniss the girl you love.

"Peeta?" I hear Katniss say my name in the distance.

Katniss rushes towards me, as I fight my way out of a flashback. Gale steps protectively in front of her, but she pushes past him and crashes into my chest.

"Last night" she whispers softly over and over again.

I finally realize what is happening. Katniss loves me; otherwise last night would have never happened. Slowly and unsure I wrap my arms around her, and hug her roughly. Gale must think I am hurting her; he runs forward and pushes me away from her.

"Gale? What the hell?" Katniss asks.

"Gale, I am okay now. I am not going to hurt her. I was just hugging her." I reassure him. But he still doesn't look convinced.

Effie enters the room.

"Katniss, will you please be kind enough to go get dressed?" she stresses the last 3 words.

"Yes ma'am" she says, and walks over to kiss me.

"Crazy woman and I love you." She whispers in my ear, and kisses me quickly.

"I love you too" I whisper back, and she walks upstairs where Octavia is waiting with her clothes.

I smile. She loves me.

**Okay. Well, there really is not reason for me to update so late. So I am sorry, I will try and update sooner. I just have OAA's and writer's block. Okay Insurgent came out today. I am reading it. I will try and update again today. No promises. And you never told me if I should write a Divergent, now in days Hunger Games, or Delirium Fanfic. Let me know. And if you haven't read Divergent or Delirium, I suggest them. Divergent almost replaces to Hunger Games. Almost. We will have to wait and read the rest of the series before I decide.**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Check my profile and there should be a link for their clothes. Chapter 9 everyone.**

Katniss POV:

When I walk into me and Peeta's bedroom, Octavia is waiting for me.

"Here, sit down and put these shoes on" Octavia says, holding up a pair of black high heels right in front of my face.

"Are you guys trying to kill me?" I ask, pushing them away.

"No, but they will match your dress. " I sigh and take the shoes latching them around my ankles.

"You are going to love this dress. Cinna designed it for you before..." She sniffs. "He also designed all the others you will be wearing." She says, and I feel a pinch in my chest.

Cinna, my dear stylist, friend. I blink back the tears that are forming in my eyes, and wander over to the bag with my dress in it.

I unzip the overstuffed bag and see a long black gown, with silver designs at the top. I gasp for breath. Cinna. This looks exactly like something Cinna would have designed.

I pull the dress out of the bag, and hand it to Octavia while I undress, trying to work around the heels. I should have undressed first, I think.

Once I have all my clothes off, I step into the dress and pull it up around me. Octavia zips the back up and leads me to a mirror.

I gasp. "I look… I look…"

"Beautiful." Peeta says, and walks up behind me and kisses my cheek.

"Thank you" I say, smiling. Because it is true. I do look beautiful.

"Okay love birds. Peeta you have to get ready. Katniss, you have jewelry and makeup to do yet" Octavia scolds, smiling.

"Sorry ma'am" Peeta says, before going to get dressed in the other room.

"Katniss, sit right here" Octavia pulls out a chair for me.

I sit and Octavia starts to finish up my makeup.

"What is Venia doing" I ask, Octavia.

"Oh just a little project for the tour. She should be finished soon enough"

Flavius gasps when he walks in the room. "Katniss, you are stunning!" he says.

"Thanks to Cinna, and you guys" I say and smile.

Octavia and Flavius smile, and Octavia continues working on my makeup while Flavius grabs a black velvet box off the makeshift makeup table, and brings it over to me.

"Here is the jewelry to match your dress" he says and opens the box.

Inside is a black and white diamond set necklace and matching earrings. I gasp again. Everything is just so beautiful.

"All finished" Octavia says, in a singsong voice.

"And now for the finishing touches" they put the necklace around my neck, and the earrings in.

Flavius grabs another velvet box, and opens it to yield a white gold and white diamond hair piece, and he takes it out and hooks it underneath my bun.

"Now it is complete" Octavia says, smiling.

"Now let's go downstairs and see if Peeta is done"

Peeta POV:

"She looked so beautiful" I say, trying to explain to Haymitch how nice Katniss looked.

"I bet she does, Cinna designed it after all." He tells me. "Now will you please put this jacket on, so we can go downstairs?"

I slide the jacket on and walk out of the bedroom, and down to the living room to wait on Katniss and the rest of the prep team.

After a minute or two I hear a clicking noise, and some shuffling. And then a…

"God dammit. I hate these damn high heels. Can't I just wear my hunting boots?"

Katniss. I laugh and shake my head. But my laugh is cut short when she enters the living room, and it is transformed into a gasp.

"W…Wow" I stutter.

She smiles. "Wow yourself"

I walk over and pull her into my arms, and kiss her.

I pull back. "I don't have to bend to kiss you in heels" I say smiling.

"Yeah" she says, laughing.

I kiss her again.

"AH! Katniss, your makeup" Flavius yells, smacking me away from her.

"Sorry" she says, taking a tissue offered to her, and dabbing at her lipstick.

I take a tissue and wipe my lips. On the tissue is deep red lipstick. Opps.

"We will have to go to the stain" says Octavia, smiling.

Katniss sits down in the chair, and Octavia put a color similar to the one before on Katniss's lips.

"Now, wait till that dries and then you can kiss as much as you want. Just don't drool on her face or her makeup will run" Octavia says, hopefully joking about the last part.

"Yeah sure" Katniss says, smiling.

I go to kiss her again…

"NO! Let me see if it is dry yet." She yells, and rushes over and taps her lips with her finger.

"Okay. It is dry, go ahead and smooch" she finishes and walks into the kitchen to join Flavius, Effie and Haymitch.

Katniss and I laugh. I pull her in to kiss her.

This time nobody stops me.

Katniss POV:

Peeta and I kiss for what seems like hours, but eventually Effie comes in and interrupts.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen." Effie says, addressing Peeta, me and the prep team… Oh and Haymitch. I decide to mess with them.

"Effie, you forgot Haymitch" I say, with a smirk on my face.

Everyone but Haymitch laughs. But Effie manages a small smile.

"Fuck you, sweetheart" Haymitch says, taking a swig of water.

"Very funny Katniss. Haymitch watch your language." Effie scolds.

"Now can we get back to business?" she asks.

I sigh, but nod my head anyway.

"Alright then. The crew and Caesar will be her in about 30 minutes. So everyone sit still and try to look like you aren't angry about being here." She says.

"Yes ma'am" we all say, and Effie smiles before excusing herself to finish getting ready.

Peeta pulls me over to the couch and I sit beside him, leaning against his shoulders.

"Come on. Is this really nessasary? I mean seriously!" Johanna is asking.

"Of course it is. You have to look just as nice as Katniss and Peeta. You have an interview too Johanna" says a very stressed out Venia.

As they round the corner Johanna emerges in a beautiful short pink puffy dress. No wonder why Venia is so stressed. She has Johanna's hair in ringlets and a chocker style necklace and matching earrings. Also she is covered in makeup and has silver high heels.

"Johanna. You look gorgeous!"

"You look amazing too Katniss. Did they have to hold you down too?" Jo asks.

"No I am used to the corporal punishment now. I just sit back and let them do their job. It is usually easier that way." I say, smiling.

Johanna plops into the chair next to us.

"Whatever. I just want to get out of this shit. I am all hot and uncomfortable" She complains.

"Okay Jo. Whatever. They should be here soon." I reassure her.

"Everybody act casual. They are here. Just calm down okay, everything will go along fine" Effie practically screams.

"Effie you're the only one that is freaking out" Johanna says

"Whatever, just will you please act like your all excited for the interviews? Katniss?"

"Ughh! Fine" I sigh.

"Good" she says, and leaves the room.

"Well. That's Effie for you" Peeta says, pulling me even closer if that is even possible.

"Yeah" I say.

"Crazy ass women. I swear she fits in with all this crazy shit" Johanna mutters.

"Did I say that out loud?" she asks.

We all nod and laugh. Johanna joins in the laughter, making it even louder.

"Will you guys be QUIET!" Effie yells from the other room.

But that only makes us laugh even louder than before.

Okay, this chapter is long over do. But I have a busy weekend so don't expect more than 3 chapters this weekend. Sorry.

-JuliaRose98-


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: S**orry guys. I have been super busy in school this week and my internet is down. Chapter 10.**

Katniss POV:

"I don't know what I am going to do with you people. Can you just act normal and be quiet for a while? At least until the reporters leave?" Effie asks, annoyed.

"No, obviously we will never be normal again" Jo mutters.

"Yes Effie" Peeta says.

"Sure" I reply.

"Johanna Mason. You better…" Effie starts but Jo cuts her off.

"Oh shut it, I was just kidding. Don't get your overpriced panties in a twist" Johanna says.

"I can't believe…" Effie starts.

"Okay, everybody please stop talking. I am getting a headache." I complain, and Peeta pulls me into his lap.

"Hey Miss. Trinket, where should we set this up at" asks one of the reporters.

Effie straightens up her suit and fixes her hair before turning to face the man saying "Um just set it up over there in front of the fireplace. The couches should be moved to both of the sides of the fireplace. Peeta? Do you mind?"

"Uh sure Effie." He moves to get up but I am still on him, perfectly content on not moving. But I guess Peeta has other ideas.

"Kat. Get off for a second please" he says, kissing my cheek before pushing me off of his lap.

"Fine" I huff, moving over towards the other end of the couch.

"I'll be back. You highness awaits" Peeta says, smirking.

"I heard you" Effie says, annoyed. "Just hurry up will you. We start in 5 minutes".

"Yes ma'am" He replies but turns toward me and whispers "Pushy pushy" before walking over to move the couches.

I laugh and turn towards Johanna. "So Jo, how is the dress working out for you? Its looks fabulous" I joke.

"Shut the hell up. I mean gosh look at you. Ha! You look like a gothic witch/queen."

I frown. That was a little too far. "Whatever. You look like an over-sized pink pixie" I finish laughing.

She chucks a pillow a me. It hits me straight in the face. "Haha. Bitch." She mutters the last part but is smiling.

"Right back at you" I say and throw the pillow back at her, hitting her in the face.

"Katniss! Johanna! Your makeup!" Venia and Octavia yell at the same time.

"Opps" I say, and take the mirror offered to me. My hair is still intact but my eye shadow is smeared.

"Whatever" Jo says, when I hand her the mirror. Her lipstick is smeared. She must not have the stain on.

"Good job girls." Peeta says laughing. "Now they have to pin Johanna down again to fix it."

"Dammit. This is fine the way it is. Thank you very much." Venia comes towards her with a lip stain.

"You had better back up Venia. I have killed someone with a hairclip before" Venia takes a step back.

"She is kidding Ven. I hope." I say and smirk. "Jo, just let her do it, okay? That way we can get this shit over with".

"Fine." She sits up and lets Venia wipe the lipstick off and apply the stain. Meanwhile Octavia fixes my eye shadow.

"Time to start" Effie says, way too excited.

"Alright. Let's get this stupid shit over with" I reply, getting up.

"Agreed" says Peeta, following me towards the couches.

"Um.. Where should I sit" Gale asks.

"Are you even part of this Gale" I ask.

"Yeah. This is when President Paylor is going to officially make me Commander." He says.

"She… she is going to be here" I ask him, shocked.

"Not going to be here. She is here" Paylor walks into the room, wearing a black pinstripe suit.

"Uh" is all that I can get out of my mouth.

"Hello Miss. President" Peeta replies, standing to shake her hand. Thank God he is here. I am never going to be good with words.

"Hello Commander, Miss. Mason, Miss. Trinket, Mr. Mellark, Mr. Alberthany, Venia, Flavius, Octavia." She addresses me last. "Hello… Mockingjay."

Oh, how much I hate being called that.

Peeta POV:

"So Katniss, tell us how you decided that you and Peeta should eat the nightlock in the 74th Hunger Games"? Caesar asks her.

"Well…" she pauses. "I decided that I couldn't live without him". She finishes and smiles, leaning over to kiss my cheek.

"Ah. I see. So, will there be any baby Mellark's running around anytime soon." He asks, being to nosey.

God I haven't missed him.

I answer for her "Katniss doesn't want children. But I am still hoping she will change her mind".

"I…I think that I would make an okay mother. But I just never wanted to bring my children into the world, just so they could end up risking their lives for Capital entertainment. The thought makes me sick" she says, frowning.

"Now that the Hunger Games are gone, I think that maybe someday I will have children. I am young after all, only 19."

"Yes, you are still very young. But you led a rebellion, won the 74th Hunger Games, escaped the Quarter Quell, and Peeta suffered through being a prisoner. Lost your first child in the Quarter Quell…."

"No. We lied, we aren't married, and I was never pregnant. It was to trick Snow into beliving that really loved each other. And I didn't really know if I did until we actually won the Hunger Games. I am sure now though. Living without Peeta is like…. Living with no air. You can't do it" tears start to form in her eyes.

"Yes. I understand." Casear sniffles.

"Time for a short break yes?" and with that the cameras shut off, and Katniss gets up and runs to the bathroom. I follow her as quick as I can.

"Katniss?" I call her name as I walk into the bathroom. She looks up at me from her spot on the bathroom sink.

"I… I am sorry" she whispers.

"Don't be babe, that was beautiful." I say my and walk over to her, wrapping her in arms.

Katniss POV:

We finish our interviews for the day. They are going to stay in one of the empty Victor Homes, and come back at the same time tomorrow. Peeta and I are asked more questions about and the fake pregnancy and marriage. "Are you going to get married" Caesar had asked us. All he got was a maybe from both of us.

After he figured out we were not going to let him into our personal lives he called the days interviews to a close. Gale's turn though.

"I, President Paylor bring upon you a new Commander. I now introduce to you all, Mr. Gale Hawthorne. Do you promise to uphold all commands given to you by the President without delay?"

"Yes ma'am." He replies, holding up his right hand.

"Then you shall be known as Commander Hawthorne from now on." She attaches a pin to his uniform, and he bows.

"Thank you ma'am" he says and sits.

The cameras finally leave, and me and Peeta work to make dinner for Effie, Haymitch, Jo, and Gale.

"How about… Pork chops and potatoes for dinner. Maybe with some corn and bread and butter?" I ask. Butter used to be really rare, but not anymore.

"Sure, the meat will take longer to cook. Did you get some from the Hob?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, it is in the fridge. I bought it just in case I didn't get lucky hunting. And since I didn't get to go today because of the interviews I guess we will just have to use it, right?" I reply.

"Yeah, here I will get it out." He says, and grabs the meat of the top shelf of the fridge, handing it to me.

"Thanks. I will call you when its almost done, that way you can start the bread. We do have butter, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, at least enough for tonight. We can get more later." He says, kissing me gently on the lips before walking out of the kitchen leaving me to cook dinner.

I bread the pork chops and put them in a pan and preheat the oven, before starting the potatoes.

After the oven beeps indicating that the oven is preheated I stick the potatoes and pork chops in and take out some corn.

Peeta POV:

Katniss calls me in and I make the bread, as she sets the table.

"Dinner! Jo, go get everyone please. And wash your hands!"

She walks back into the kitchen and wraps her arms around my waist.

"I really do sound like a mom. Anyway, let's take this in here and start to eat. I am starved." She says, grinning.

As we all sit at the table Katniss prays and we all begin eating.

"So how was your night last night, sweetheart." Haymitch jokes.

"Shut the hell up Haymitch" she answers, pointing her fork at him.

"Whatever. I am surprised the I didn't hear you last night. I mean your hair was looking pretty messed up when I caught you two in bed this morning" he continues.

"Fuck you" she grumbles, shoving more food in her mouth.

Haymitch laughs.

"I am going to go finish up some last minute things before tomorrow. This was great Catnip. I'll see you later" Gale says, leaving the house.

"Good job Haymitch. Talk about Katniss and Peeta having sex and Gale leaves." Jo says before shoveling the rest of her food into her mouth, taking her plate and going into the kitchen.

"Opps" Haymitch says, obviously not sorry.

"Alright thanks for dinner, see you late. Come on Haymitch" Effie says, grabbing him and leading him out the door over to his house.

"Well…" I begin, but trail off realizing I have nothing to say.

"Yeah" Katniss replies.

After a moment she stands up and begins clearing the table.

"I'll do dishes, you put away leftovers" I say, and she nods.

After the dishes are done, I grab Katniss and lead her up stairs.

"Let's take a shower." I say turning on the water and grabbing two towels.

She strips down and I follow suit, before jumping into the shower.

We stay silent in the shower for a while before she starts to wash my hair, I do the same.

"I love you" she says.

"I love you too."

We leave the shower, and Katniss dries of before putting on one of my t-shirts.

She starts to brush her hair while I get dressed. Pulling on an old t-shirt and pair of boxers, I walk over to the bed and sit behind her, taking the brush from her hands.

"Thanks Peeta." She says and smiles.

"Sure thing babe. Sure thing."

After a moment she speaks again.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah Kat."

"What do you think about having children" she asks.

"I love kids Kat. But if you don't want them I understand"

"But that's the thing… I think I do"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, I love you and you love me. The Hunger Games are over, we have enough food. I have nothing to worry about."

"Really Kat? Are you sure" I ask, getting excited.

"Yes, I am sure" she says, as she begins braiding her hair.

"Okay, let's start now then" I say, and smile before jumping out of bed and locking the door.

"Just in case Haymitch decides to visit unannounced again." I say smiling.

"Yeah. That didn't go very well last time"

"No, no it didn't."

I walk over towards the bed, discarding my shirt on the way, and pull hers over her head.

She reaches down for my boxers, before tugging them down my legs.

I grab her and toss her backwards on the bed as gently as I can.

"I love you Peeta" she says as I work her underwear down her legs.

"I love you too Katniss. I really really do." I say and at last we connect.

**Guess what guys! I hit 2,000 words on this chapter. Did it make up for the 14 days I didn't update?**

**Please! *Puppy dog eyes* I love you guys.**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so I am home from school sick today. And I was all like 'OMG I CAN TYPE'! So here it is. Enjoy.**

**P.S- Me= not owning Hunger Games. **

Katniss POV:

We wake up late _again_, after a long night of baby-making, late enough to be woken up by banging on the bedroom door.

"Get up love birds! You need to start getting ready. There are some scrambled eggs in the kitchen for you, I made them earlier. Everyone already ate so hurry up or else Effie will have a cow." Johanna yells at us through the closed door, luckily enough we locked it last night, otherwise Jo might have walked in on us in a similar position as Haymitch witnessed the night before.

"Okay, we are getting up." Peeta groans, pulling me closer sitting both of us up.

Johanna continues knocking loud and obnoxiously, causing me to moan.

In response "Aw come on guys. I say get up and you start having sex?" Jo asks, still knocking.

"We are not having sex. I have a headache. Can you stop knocking" I ask, annoyed.

"Oh, yeah, sure, my bad. Umm, I am going to just… I am going to go get ready." She says, and finally the knocking stops and her footsteps echo in the hall.

Peeta sighs. "I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I stand up and stretch.

"Now let go get in the shower." I say, and we get up and go into the bathroom for a shower.

Peeta POV:

After a long and very uneventful shower, Katniss and I walk downstairs. Well, I walked downstairs carrying Katniss wedding style, before throwing her on the couch in the living room, plopping down beside her.

"Glad you could join us. Now, go get something to eat and then go to the rooms you got ready in yesterday and… Get ready." Effie says, but when we don't move she yells "Hurry up! We ran late yesterday because of your shenanigans, we are not doing that again."

She stalks off mumbling, "Bunch of unorganized…" she walks off so we can't hear the rest of her statement.

"I'll go get our food. You just sit here and look… adorable as usual." Katniss says, smiling before kissing my cheek and walking into the kitchen.

"Barf" Johanna says, and gags herself. She walks in and sits down heavily on the chair Caesar sat in yesterday.

"Shut up Jo" I say and playfully throw a pillow her direction. She smiles and throws it back at me laughing.

The carefree life.

"Here babe. I gave you more I'm not very hungry." Katniss says, handing me a big plate of scrambled eggs.

"Thanks Kat. Are you sure you don't want some of mine. I don't think that I will be able to eat all of it." I say digging in.

"No I am good." She says, and I look over at her. Her plate is almost all gone. Gosh she eats fast.

"Okay. How about you Jo?" I ask.

"Nope, already ate while you guys were sleeping off your night of… fun" she smirks.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Whatever Jo. I am going to go get ready. See you in a few."

Venia comes in the room at some point to take Johanna away. It doesn't happen easily.

I take my dirty plate into the kitchen and set it in the sink. I sigh.

"Time to get dressed" I mutter and wander up the stairs and into the room when Flavuis is patiently waiting on me.

"Alright, let's get started" he says and points to a chair, indicating he wants me to sit. I do.

Katniss POV:

I walk into Peeta and I's bedroom and Octavia is waiting on me.

"Here take this for your headache, then sit and I'll start your hair, then you can get dressed, and I will do your make-up last." She explains, handing me an Asprin and glass of water.

"Okay" I say, taking the pill and water swallowing before glupping down the water.

After I sit down she brushes my hair out and starts to curl it into big curls that fall around my shoulders, leaving my bangs straight but brushing them to the side.

"Alright I am done with your hair. We wanted to be a little simple but sexy with this hair style. It will match your dress perfect. Cinna designed this one as well" she states before throwing me a pair of white high heels.

"Put those on. They aren't as high as the ones from yesterday so you should have too big of a problem in them. Plus you won't be doing much walking."

I sigh, but put them on anyway.

"Here Katniss. Step into this." Octavia says, holding up a short yellow dress. I gasp.

"It is gorgeous." I say.

Octavia nods, as I step into the dress. "Yes it is."

After I am zipped she starts on my makeup.

She applies a thin layer of yellow eye shadow, pale pink lip stain, and light pink blush before lining my eyes with eyeliner.

"Am I done yet" I ask, getting antsy sitting in the chair for so long.

"Yes you're done. And you look fabulous. Even better than yesterday." She pauses, thinking. "I think it is the yellow, your skin color seems to make it… pop out more. I think that might have been Cinna's plan when he designed this one"

"It does pop, doesn't it" I ask her, as I walk over and twril in front of the tall mirror.

"Absolutely. Now go downstairs and wait on Peeta and Johanna to be done. Peeta shouldn't take very long. Johanna on the other hand…"

"She is something isn't she? Crazy lady… Anyway, thank you Octavia." I smile at her before exiting the bedroom and walking or stumbling down the stairs and into the living room where Peeta is already sitting on the couch waiting. He is wearing a white suit and yellow tie. He matches me.

He lets out a low whistle. "Looking good"

"You don't look so bad yourself" I say smiling.

He pats the cushion beside him, and I sit.

"I like this one was better than yesterdays. It shows more leg... Although Caesar doesn't need to see that... Plus I didn't like the way that video guy was staring at you yesterday. I almost hit him..." Peeta says, pulling me closer.

"Behave, he won't try anything. Not will 4 crazy Hunger Game winners, and violent prep-team, a Commander, and Effie. Especially since Haymitch drinks, Johanna can kill somebody with a hairclip, I am a crazy rebellion leading tribute volunteer, you were a prisoner of war, and Effie is just crazy." I say and he smiles, but winces at the prisoner of war part. "Trust me... We are safe."

He leans down and kisses me gently. "Okay, I believe you" he whispers against my lips.

Peeta POV:

Katniss and I cuddle on the couch for a little longer, and she starts to doze off with her head on my chest.

"Ah! Makeup!" Flavius yells, but Octavia shh's him before telling him 'she used non-smear and waterproof makeup on Katniss today'.

"Oh... Okay. Nevermind. Sorry" Flavius says to me.

"It's alright Flavius. It would have been your life if you woke her up" I say, smiling.

"Yeah tell me about it" he says, before leaving the room with Octavia. What do they do when they are waiting on our interviews to start and finish.

"Huh..." I say.

"What" Katniss asks, lifting her head off my chest to look at me.

"Oh. I was just wondering what Flavius, Octavia, and Venia did in their free-time. You know what I mean?" I tell her.

She is quiet for awhile...

"Huh. I never thought about that before" she says.

"Hi everybody. How you doing."Johanna says, walking into the room and flopping down on the couch.

"Hi Jo. Nice dress" Katniss says, leaning back.

Today Johanna's dress is a dark plum purple and it falls out in a bunch of ruffles. With black heels. Her makeup as usual matches.

"You too Katniss. It looks good on your skin... It pops" she says, and Kat laughs.

"That is what me and Octavia said earlier. We think that is what Cinna wanted" she finishes, her smile fading when she mentions Cinna.

"Well he is brilliant. I have always thought so. Your outfits for the Tribute Parade... and those flames... How exciting. You two were always my favorites, but don't tell anyone I said that." Johanna says.

"Thanks Jo" me and Katniss say at the same time, and we look at each other.

Johanna laughs. "You two are so alike. It was like you were made for each other"

"Yeah. It is" Katniss says and smiles at me, before kissing me.

"Alright, Caesar and everyone will be here in 10 minutes. Stop kissing, and sit there and behave." Effie says.

"Yes ma'am" I say.

"No" Katniss says, and Effie glares at her.

"Them behave? Unheard of. Where have you been the few years? I mean, the nightlock, the forcefield, the fucking rebellion! God Effie, you need to catch up, especially on your clothes. I mean it's good you lost the wig... But the buisness suits? No, so not good." Johanna says and tosses a magazine at her.

"Read this. It will help you catch up on the lastest styles. I guess grey eyes and blonde hair are in. Or Brown hair and blue eyes. Who knew Katniss and Peeta's looks could be combined and become a fashion statement. They must be waiting on kids. After what I heard last night they won't have to wait long" Johanna yells to Effie who has since left the room.

"Fuck you" Katniss grumbles, her cheeks red.

Johanna just laughs. "No thanks"

"Behave" Effie yells from the kitchen.

God. Everyone is nuts. I just smile though. I couldn't see it any other way.

**I got my laptop taken back from the school yesterday so now I have to use mine. So 1. There is NO spellcheck! AHHH!**

**2. I am not used to it.**

**But anyway, it should be all good. I will just have to proof read. PM me if you find any mistakes, and I will try and fix them. **

**Review please. I still love you!**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I am writing again. I have writer's block... STILL. But I will get over it. Time to write the interview! Chaper 12 everybody.**

**Very off topic: **

**Okay I dare you all to PM me your Fav 1D member and Fav 1D song, and if I get 5 or more I will add and EXTRA special chapter... *winkwink***

**Who LOVES ONE DIRECTION? Umm I DO!**

**Short 1D Moment:**

**Harry: Hey *smile***

**Me: ... H..hi *smile***

**Harry: See ya. **

**In my head: OMG! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME PLEASE!**

**What I really say: Okay.**

***Harry leaves***

**Me: *FAINT***

**Okay back to ontopicness... :) Enjoy.**

**Still don't own Hunger Games. But I do own a GIANORMOUS Peeta Poster! And a 1D CD my mom threatens to take away if I don't keep updating this story. I swear she loves you more than she loves me... In all seriousness. Who am I kidding, that isn't even a word. They actually help me write better. :)**

**Anyway...**

Katniss POV:

Shortly after Effie yells at us to 'behave' we have already accidently broken the lamp sitting on the end table while we were wrestling.

Effie runs into the room when she hears the crash.

"Aw shit" Johanna mutters, scrambling back into her seat to fix her hair before Effie shows up, I do the same.

"You girls are going to get it now. God you are screwed." Peeta says, patting a little tuft of hair that I missed back into place.

Effie storms into the room, and lordy is she PISSED. As she examines the damage she narrows her eyes at me and Jo.

"What the hell is your guys's problem? Can you just let something go right?" Effie practically screams at us, her face really red. And I mean R-E-D.

"Did she just swear?" Peeta asks, astonished.

"Yes I did Peeta Mellark. I mean I am suprised I have held it in this long, after having to deal with this hellion for the past, how many years? 3? 4? You are all going to drive me insane." She shakes her head and turns around before muttering "I need a drink".

As she saunters into the kitchen I hear her yell "Haymitch give me that alcohol bottle."

"But it is just water." he replies.

"Dammit. This is the one time you DON'T have alcohol. Useless" Effie says.

"Whatever" Haymitch says, walking into the living room.

He flops down on the couch beside Johanna.

"God, she is a bitch today. Who wrinkled her panties this morning?" He says.

We all laugh.

"I don't know. She was swearing, I have never heard her cuss before" Peeta says.

"I always knew she was crazy" Jo states, and we laugh again.

Effie comes back into the room.

"They are here. Now lets just get these fucking interviews over with. I want to go home and get drunk." she says.

Haymitch raises his eyebrows.

"I am not sharing my alcohol" he says.

"You will if I tell you to" Effie says crossing her arms.

They glare at each other for a few moments, until the camera crew walks in the room to set up their equipment.

Effie stomps off into the kitchen, and Haymitch slumps even farther into the couch, if that is even possible.

"She is not getting any... She cut me down enough as it is.. Three bottles a month? I used to go through that in a day maybe even 2 hours." He complains.

"Try more like 2 hours" Peeta says.

"No, more like 1 hour." I reply.

"An hour? God Haymiych. No wonder your so grumpy now, after being drunk like that for how many years? Well I get what you were doing. You drank to forget, and drank more to prevent a hangover. Pretty smart" Jo says.

Haymitch smirks.

Then we hear whispering. "Are you getting all of this. This is front cover stuff here." Says the one camera man.

I look at Peeta and nod towards the spies, while Jo and Haymitch continue disscusing his drink habits.

Peeta nods at me, then jumps up dragging me with him, over to the camera man.

"Would you mind not recording or conversations?" Peeta asks the first man, grabbing the camera from him.

"Hey! Give that back, you have no right too..."

"Yeah, just like you have no right to record our personal conversations. isn't it enough that we had to fight for Capital entertainment twice, and do interviews afterward?" I press, glaring at the men who are trying to invade even for into our personal lives.

"I uhh..."

"Yeah, so delete it, or I will delete you... from life." Johanna says, finally realizing what was happening.

The camera man looks at her with doubt.

"I didn't win the Hunger Games with my good looks. I can kill you if I want to. And right now, I kind of want to" She says, glaring at them.

"You might want to listen to her. You are up against 3 winners of the Hunger Games. Two of which who lead a rebellion to the end of Presidents Sonw and Coin. I wouldn't doubt them." Haymitch joins in.

"Just delete it Eric. It isn't worth getting your ass kicked for one little shot at the cover of the Capital Gazette." says the other man.

"Actually Aaron... I think it is" Eric says, and lunges at Peeta. Or at the camera, which Peeta just happens to have in his hands.

Peeta's eyes go dark. Shit.

"Jo, flashback." I say, and she looks at me confused before realizing what I had just said.

"You might want to get your friend off of him before he kills him" Haymitch says to the man... Aaron I think.

"Yeah sure, you bet." he stutters, nervous before pulling his friend off of Peeta.

The camera drops to the ground as Peeta spots me.

My heart pounds a mile a minute.

"Peeta." I say cautiously.

"Mutt... Your a mutt" he says, walking towards me.

Johanna jumps in front of me. "Peeta get away from her. She isn't going to hurt you... She loves you."

"No. She's a mutt." he yells. "She is going to hurt you all"

More whispers. "Dude, this is perfect. I have the perfect shot."

Eric. I am pissed. How can he do that with something so terrible happening? I mean...

My thoughts are cut short when I hear Johanna yell.

Peeta has thrown her across the room, and is coming closer.

"Mutt" he says, glaring at me with all the hatred in the world.

"No Peeta it is me. I.. Katniss. It's Katniss. I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you... I promise." I whisper, as he grabs me.

He grip isn't hurting me though. It is gentle, tender, loving.

He pulls me into his arms, buring his face in my hair.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" he asks me.

I nod, and say "Yeah, but maybe you should ask Jo. She is the one you threw across the room."

He nods, before walking over to Jo. Helping her up, stammering out apologies.

"Awe, shut up. I am fine. If you don't recall, I did singlehandly win the Hunger Games, Well that was the only way to win, until you two came along with your berries." she says, grinning.

"Yeah" we say at the same time.

Johanna laughs. "Your like twins" she says to us, and turns to the camera crew, glaring at Eric. "And your like dead." she says slidding a hairclip out of her hair, acting like she is fixing it.

"Oh, did we metion she has killed someone with a hairclip before?" I ask, looking at Eric.

He looks terrified. Well thats how he looked running out the door crying 'mommy'.

We all laugh, inculding Aaron who says, "Good, I never liked him anyway".

He presses a few buttons on the camera before handing it to Peeta with a "here".

"I deleted all of the stuff of of it that he recorded." He says.

"Thanks." we all say.

"Time for the interviews. Are you ready?" Effie asks, entering the room.

"As we will ever be" Peeta anwsers.

"Okay, then lets get this show on the road." she says.

Caesar walks in, dressed in his usual suit attire.

"Hey, where is the other camera man?" Effie asks.

"Um... He had to go" Johanna says.

"Long story short, he was recording a flashback moment and one of our conversations, and Peeta told him to delete it. He didn't and Johanna threatened to kill him with her hairclip." Haymitch explains, with no emotion.

"Oh... Okay" Effie says, suprisingly calm.

"Katniss, come here" Jo says and motions for me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Put this fucking clip back in my hair please." she says.

I laugh, and snap it back in place.

"Thanks" she says.

I nod, and walk back over to the couch, where Peeta is waiting.

Caesar sits in the chair he ocupied the day before and the camera clicks on.

"Welcome, welcome. Tonight we have Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen and Johanna Mason here to tell about their Hunger Games experiance and what was going through their minds when the were chosen, and during the Games. Also we will hear a little about Peeta's time as a prisoner and how it still affects him today. Johanna, whould you like to start us off?" Caesar starts with skill.

"Sure" Johanna mutters, and Caesar launches into a long stream of questions that I pay no attention to.

Peeta strokes the back of my hand, while I talk about volunteering for Prim.

" I couldn't let her die. I had a much better chance at winning than she did. So I volunteered." I say.

"I see. What about you Peeta?" Caesar questions.

"I was mad. I mean, the first time the love of my life notices me. It has to be when we are being sent of to fight to the death." he says.

"I understand your anger. But everything is good in the end, correct?" Caesar says.

"No" me, Jo, and Peeta all say at the same time.

"Nothing will ever be good or the same again." I say.

And it is true. Because it won't. Everything I fought for, the reason I volunteered is gone.

**Did you like this chapter? Please? Okay I love you people who read this. Review please. Sorry chapter is up so late. Going on vacation Friday. So don't expect another update anytime soon... Unless I get some free time...**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I was on vacation... Anyway, I am like COMPLETELY brain-dead on what I should write for both my fanfics... I have been reading other fanfics for fun (Because I LOVE to read) and so that takes up my free-time... Sorry. Anyway, if you didn't know I am writing a Divergent fanfic called 'Forever After' just in case you want to check it out. *hint hint*.**

**Okay, here is what you have all been waiting for... *Drumroll***

**CHAPTER 13! Yay! *And the crowd goes WILD*... No? Alright. Here is Chapter 13.**

Peeta POV:

After all the cameras and crew cleared out Effie announced that we were to cook dinner for herself, me, Katniss, Jo, Caesar, and Haymitch.

"What!" Katniss yells. "Are you fucking kidding me? I have to cook for everybody?"

She huffs, and crosses her arms.

"Yes. Now get to it. Dinner starts at 5pm. Oh and formal attire please." Effies says, exiting the room.

"Peeta, you are in charge of the bread, as usual. I will make squirrel stew. Let me go hunt and get some veggies from the Hob for the stew. Do you think I should get 2 or 3 squirrels?" she says in a rush, already grathering her hunting equipment in a neat pile for later.

"Umm... 2 1/2." I say, and she turns and glares at me.

"You can't catch half a squirrel Peeta." she says, smirking.

"I know that. Gosh Katniss I am not stupid. But you can save some for later." I say.

"Oh. Yeah, and I never said you were stupid Peeta. I'm sorry, it's just that... Effie, and I am really so..." she begins to apologize but I cross the room and cut her off, with a kiss.

She smiles against my lips.

"Barf" Jo says in the backround.

"Whatever Jo..." Katniss says. "You have done much worse."

"Well so have you. I mean when..." Katniss cuts her off.

"Shut up Jo. Go upstairs." She says.

"Okay. Wake me when the foods done. Oh and Haymitch is passed out on the floor... I guess he found some stray alcohol today." Jo says, shrugging before heading towards the stairway.

"Okay thanks Johanna" I tell her as she walks up the stairs.

Katniss wanders into the living room and kicks Haymitch out. Then she and I wander up to our bedroom to change out our interview clothes.

"Shower?" I ask her.

She nods, dropping her dress, wandering into the bathroom.

I follow her and turn the water on, before stripping out of my clothes and stepping in.

After a few moments I hear the shower curtain rustle and feel Katniss's arms surround my waist.

"I love you" she whispers into my back.

"Love you too. But we have to make this quick. You have to go hunt." I tell her and turn around facing her, before starting to wash her body.

Katniss POV:

After we finish our shower Peeta goes to the kitchen, and I grab my hunting gear and head out to the woods.

I hear rustling in a far bush, the rabbit runs out and I shoot it, straight in the eye. I smile, I haven't lost my touch.

I grab the rabbit and remove the arrow from its eye before stuffing it in my game bag.

In the next 45 minutes I have shot 3 rabbits, 5 squirrels, and 1 grouse.

I shift my game bag over my shoulder, it is getting heavy. I exit the woods and head towards the Hob. By the time I get there I am out of breath. I need to exercise more.

I head towards Sae's. "Hi Sae."

"Katniss, whatcha got there?" she asks, pointing to my game bag.

"For you I have, 1 grouse, 3 rabbits, and 2 squirrels." I tell her, pulling them out.

She grabs the grouse, "This is a fat one" she says.

"Yeah tell me about it. The bag must weight at least 40 pounds." I tell her.

She grins, "Naw, you must just be getting weak."

"Probably. Anyway I have to go, Effie expects me to cook dinner for everybody." "I say grabbing my game bag, throwing it over my shoulder once again.

"Alright. Wait, here take this" she says, holding out money.

"No Sae. You know I don't need it. Just keep it." I tell her turning to walk away.

"Katniss." she calls.

"Yes, Sae" I say, turning to face her once again.

"Be safe Katniss. And have fun tonight." she tells me smiling again.

"Always." I tell her and head towards the veggie stand.

I grab some celery, carrots, and onions before heading towards Victor's Village.

Peeta POV:

While Katniss is in the woods hunting, I start making bread.

I knead the dough and set it out to rise, in the meantime I start on a cake.

The oven goes off, tell me it is preheated, and I slid they tray of cheese buns and the tray of raisin bread in, setting the alarm for 45 minutes. Then I get back to the cake.

The bread in out of the oven and the cake is in, I set the alarm for 30 minutes when I hear Katniss yell "Honey I'm home!" and I smile.

"I'm in the kitchen" I tell her.

She walks in a few moments later, stripped of her hunting gear carrying her game bag.

"Hey babe" she says, and walks over to kiss me on the cheek.

"You are going to have to skin those outside and wait until the bread is done so you can cook. Unless you want to use the other houses kitchen." I tell her.

"Yeah. I'll do that. You'll just have to help me carry the stuff back over, before we can eat." she says.

"Alright" I tell her, and she walks outside to skin the squirrels.

I wash up and start to make the icing for the cake.

The oven dings while I am setting the table, and I rush into the kitchen to remove the cake.

I set it on the cooling rack, before returning to the table.

After finishing setting the table, I start to ice the cake.

I cover it in white icing and start to draw dark pink primroses on it with the deep green stems curling around the words, 'Will you marry me?'.

I smile after I finish looking the cake over, making sure that it is perfect.

I cover it up and put it in the back corner where Katniss is less likely to look.

I check the time, it is 4:40pm. 20 minutes until everyone will be here.

The phone rings and I go to anwser it.

"Hello" I say.

"Hey babe, the food is ready. Will you come over to help me carry it over. We only have 20 minutes until they will be there. Oh shit! I forgot to set the table." Katniss says, from the other line.

"Yes and I already set the table. Don't worry, I will be right over." I tell her.

"Okay. Bye" she says, before hanging up the phone.

I hang up and grab a coat before heading over to the empty Victor House.

I walk in and smell stew.

"Smells good Kat" I tell her, walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks, now hurry up. I still have to change." she says.

"I got it, you go get changed." I tell her.

"Thanks Peeta. I'll put a hot pad on the table for it." she says before rushing over to our house to get dressed.

I grab the pot of stew and head over to the house.

I walk into the house and kick the door closed behind me, before setting the stew on the table.

I walk upstairs to our bedroom, where I hear the shower running. I walk into the bathroom just as Katniss gets out of the shower.

"Thanks, sorry I was a mess from hunting. You go ahead and get a shower too." she says, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Okay" I say, undressing and hopping into the shower.

I wash off quick and get dressed in my nice dress shirt and my tie.

I walk downstairs to see Haymitch, Jo, Effie, Caesar and Katniss sitting in the dining room waiting on me.

Katniss is in a silver dress that flows out at her knees, with matching heels. Her hair is down, and she looks... Gorgeous.

"Okay, lets eat" Effie says, sitting down.

We join her, and fill our bowls with soup.

After everyone has eaten their fill of bread and stew I tell them I have a suprise.

"Hold on, I'll go get it." I say.

"I'll help you" Katniss says, eagar to get away from Caesar.

"No. I've got it hun. Sit down." I tell her and she sits back down.

I grab the cake from the corner and take it into the dining room. Heading straight for Katniss.

I sit it in front of her.

"You don't expect me to eat all of this by myse..." she pauses, finally reading what it says.

"Peeta" she whispers.

"Katniss, will you marry me?"

**HAHA! Cliffhanger. Sorry guys but I just HAD to be mean and do this to you... There will be many more cliffhangers to come. Mwahaha! Kidding (Kind of.)**

**Anyway, review please.**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Long over-do. I know I know... Okay here it is.**

Peeta POV:

She just stares at the cake, looking kind of... dumbfounded. The she starts to cry.

"I..." she starts, but her sobs begin to wrack her body. This is not what I meant to do. I wanted her to be happy.

I start to apologize, "Kat, I'm sorry honey. I just wante..." she interupts me when she runs into me.

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you." she says, smiling so big it must hurt her face.

I feel a large weight being lifted off my chest. I smile.

I look at Caesar, and Effie, both crying like 2 year olds.

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "It's about time. Now have a nice night. Lets go Ef, stop crying." he says, tugging her out of the room. "God, I'm going to need more alcohol." he mutters before walking out of the house.

"Congraulations" Caesar sniffs, before leaving the room.

When he leaves Jo says "Wow, what a whiny pair, Caesar and Effie. I mean God! You should be the ones crying... Happy tears. Whatever, have a nice night. I'll be over in the morning for breakfast." and she hugs Katniss, having to hug me in the process since Katniss is hanging on me like her life depends on it. At once it did...

I feel like... Oh no. I push Katniss away. "No Jo... Stay, flashback.. Get Katniss out of her." I say, fighting the flashback.

Jo grabs Katniss and pulls her from the room. I hear yelling in the distance.

"No! I have to be there for him! Let me go! He needs to know I love him!" Katniss yells, and I fall to the floor.

She loves me... I regain control of my body. I beat it.

"I'm okay. It's gone now.." I yell, so Katniss and Johanna can hear. I get up off the ground.

Katniss rushes into the room. She runs towards full speed and knocks me to the ground, her arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"I love you Kat" i whisper into her hair.

"I love you more." she says, and I pull away smirking.

"I highly doubt that." I say, and she frowns.

"I love you as much as you love me then." she says after a while.

"More than there are stars in the sky" I say pulling her close.

"More than the air I breathe" she whispers back.

"More than life" we both say together.

"Okay, glad everything is all better. I have to go to bed. Night, and don't wake the neighbors!" Johanna yells.

Katniss blushes.

"Come on. Lets go to bed, the dishes can wait til later." I say pulling her to her feet.

"But the cake!" She says.

I forgot. "Okay, lets eat." I say smiling.

She grabs clean plates and silverware while I clear the table.

When I finish putting the food away I wander back into the dining room, where Katniss is waiting with 2 plates of cake.

We scarf all the cake down and wrap the rest up and set on the kitchen counter for later.

I pick Katniss up wedding-style and carry her upstairs.

"What was that for?" she asks at I toss her onto the bed.

"I have to have some practice, don't I?" I ask, and take off my pants and shirt.

She grins, pulling off her top and pants as well grabbing my shirt and pulling it over her head.

I lay down on the bed beside her.

"I love you, Peeta." she says, cuddling closer into my chest.

"I love you too, Kat."

Her breathing eventually slows as she falls asleep.

"I love you more." I whisper, knowing she is alseep.

"No." she says, still sleeping.

I grin. She is still subborn, even when she is sleeping.

But then I realize that she is having a nightmare.

"NO! PRIM!" she yells in her sleep.

"Katniss." I whisper in her ear and shake her gently.

She jumps up, and looks around like she is lost.

"Peeta?" she asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why did this have to happen to me? I gave up everything to protecct her and she is still dead!" she practically screams, and then she starts to cry.

I pull her close.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry Kat." I whisper over and over again. And eventually she falls asleep again.

This time for good.

**Sorry it is short. I can't think of anything right now! But I figured one short chapter is better than no chapter at all... Right? Review please.**

**-JuliaRose98-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I can't explain how sorry I am. And also, I must have deleted Forever After off my PC , So it won't be back up. :/ Sorry.**

**Disclamer: I obviously don't own this because she stopped writting once everyone pretty much died.**

Peeta POV:

I wake up in Katniss's arms. I hear her sigh and roll over to see her face.

"I love you" I says, and she smile.

"Love you too. Now lets go get breakfast." she says say rolling over to the edge of the bed.

I pull her back into my arms, and nestles my head in her hair.

"No. Shower first." I pout.

She rolls her eyes. "Peeta, we are going to get one later. Our prep team has to 'prep' us for an interview. Our last interview." she reminds me.

I sigh and let her go before standing up.

"What are we having for breakfast?" I ask.

She grins and runs for the steps, before yelling "Cake!"

I smile and run after her. God I love her.

Katniss POV:

I run down the stairs on my way to find some cake when I run into Effie and Haymitch.

"Katniss! Where are your manners? Apologize!" Effie scolds, when I run right past them an towards the fridge.

I roll my eyes at her usual behavior, and grab the cake out of the fridge and setting it on the counter before grabbing a knife to cut it with.

When I turn around Peeta is right in front of me. When he sees the knife his eyes get dark.

"Peeta... It's okay, its me Katniss. Your fiance. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just going to cut the cake so we can have breakfast. See?" I say cautiously and walk around his slowly before cutting the cake and putting the knife in the sink.

I turn with my hands up towards Peeta who is now starting to shake.

"Here. Grab a plate Peeta and I'll put some cake on it." I say softly.

I see Haymitch and Effie out of the corner of my eye looking at me, warning me to be careful.

Peeta slowly starts to stop shaking and after 5 minutes he is back to normal.

He looks at me sadly. "Sorry Kat, I didn't-"

I cut him off with a hug and kiss him straight on the lips.

"It's alright Peeta. You didn't touch me." I say and grin slightly.

He is on his way to getting better. This time was easy, I can only hope that there won't be a next time.

We pull away and Peeta puts the cake on 2 seperate plates and carries them over to the table.

We sit and begin to eat, when Effie speaks up.

"The interview has been canceled and moved to the Capital, so everyone can hear about the newly engaged victors. They will give until a week before the wedding before Caesar drags you there himself. Now excuse me. I have to be elsewhere. Enjoy your cake." She says before leaving the kitchen.

Me and Peeta stare at each other in shock before the sound of the front door slamming jars us out of our daze. Haymitch must have followed Effie out.

"Peeta. I don't want to go to the capital. At least, not yet." I say, and jump into his arms.

He slids his hands under my lose shirt and rubs my backs soothingly.

"Neither do I." he says.

The Capital holds heart-wrenching memories for me and for Peeta. He needs to get better before we go, and so do I. Prim's death did a number on me and I can't go back to where it all happened, where my whole life flipped upside down. Again.

**Did you like it? I don't know how long it is because my word is broken. :( Hope you liked it. **

**-JuliaRose98-**


End file.
